Shareena's Despair
by Metron99
Summary: Shareena Wickette despairs over the recent death of her boyfriend while at the same time, remembering what a wonderful person he was. but, is he Truely gone? AU Danny Phantom/Detention Xover.


**Detention copyright Bob Doucette/Warner Bros.**

**Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon**

**Ghostbusters copyright Dan Akroyd/Columbia Pictures**

**Corpse Bride copyright Tim Burton**

**"Move It" by Reel to Real/Will. **

**"So Cold" by Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

**Shareena's Despair**

* * *

The Sun rose over the small sleepy town of "Doucetteville" as dawn broke out.

the sunlight shined thru the window of an attic.  
which was the makeshift room of "Shareena Wickette."

Shareena rose her head up from her bed and looked out the window.  
her short ash-black hair was messy (like a rats nest) and her eyes were red and bloodshot.

this was due to the fact that she had been crying her eyes out for DAYS.  
dreading the day that was coming, the day that was now TODAY.

The day...of her boyfriend's funeral.

despite her best efforts, the goth girl couldn't fight her tears a sharp sob escaped her throat as crystal tears fell down her face.

Shareena buried her face in her pillow and cried.  
it was no surprise that she didn't want to get up today.

ever since Victor's death, her "Gloom and Doom" idealology just got worse.  
it seemed as though she wanted to give up on life completly.

and, she might have...if not for remembering how her victor died in the first place.

**-[Flackback]-**

**[Shareena's House, Several Days Ago]**

Shareena was in her Attic Room in front of a full sized mirror.  
she was taking some time to to apply some make-up and spruce up her dress.

she was wearing what looked like a "prom dress"  
only, it had a black top that covered her chest and waist and, had a black/purple dress that covered most of her legs.

she wore spider-shaped earrings, black studded bracelets on her wrists and, had applied some heavy black eyeliner and purple coloring on her eyelids

she also had on purple lipstick and, black fingernail coloring.

(("SHAREENAAAAAAA!")) called out her mother

Shareena exhaled.

"YEAH, MOTHER?"

(("You're BOY-FRIEND'S HERE!"))

Shareena grumbled, annoyed at how her mother pronounced "Boyfriend."  
it was almost as if she wanted to broadcast to the Whole World that she was dating.

But, the fact that Victor was here Waiting made Shareena push this in the back of her mind.  
This was there very first date, and she didn't want to be late for it.

after all, Victor came on time.

"_**COMIIIIING!**_" called back Shareena

**[Later]**

Shareena rushed down the hall and into the living room.  
she saw her parents (who looked like a 1950s couple) talking to Victor.

Shareena paused upon seeing him.

Victor was a boy with bushy brown hair and blue eyes.  
and, was wearing a pretty worn out (but, still good looking) suit.

Shareena smiled at him.  
Victor was always a shy boy: Shy and "unique"

Despite not being a goth, Shareena saw some of herself in him when they first met.  
which explained how she fell hoplessly in love with him (and, him with her vise-versa)  
and, found herself spending more time with him, than her usual band of friends.

"Hi." said Shareena, revealing herself

Victor and Shareena's parents looks at her.  
Victor immediatly smiled, blushing a bit.

"uhh, h-hi, Shareena..." said Victor, stuttering

Shareena smiled, amused at Victor's shyness.

"Shareena!" exclaimed Shareena's mother

"What on earth happened to that nice PINK dress i bought you?"

an evil smirk creeped on Shareena's face as she recalled a memory.  
though, she quickly hid it and put on her best "innocent smile"

"it has some "moth holes."

Victor grinned, then approached his girlfriend.

"well...i-i think you look nice."

Shareena smiled.

"you Really think so?"

Victor nodded.

"oh, yeah...you look b-beautiful."

Shareena smiled wide, blushing bright red.  
soon, both teenagers were just standing there, blushing at each other.

"SMILE!"

Victor and Shareena looked to see Shareena's mother holding up a camera.  
before they knew what happened, a bright flashed blinded them for a moment.

"YOW!"  
"HEY!"

a photograph spat out of the camera.  
the blonde woman took it out and smile at it.

"aww...you both look SOOOOO Adorable!"

Shareena scowled at her.

"Mother, Kittens and Bunnies are "adorable": I, however...AM NOT."

Victor looked at Shareena.

"i think you are."

Shareena looked at Victor...then, smiled.

"well...i suppose."

after a moment passed, Shareena spoke again.

"SO: we gonna get going, or what?"

"uhh, s-sure." replied Victor

"I'LL GO START THE CAR!" exclaimed Shareena's father

"DAAAAD!, you don't have to-"

"Yes, i do.  
kids you you two shouldn't be out alone at night."

Shareena scowled.

"i think we can handle ourselves."

"Shareena, LISTEN to your father.  
we're your parents, we KNOW what's best for you."

Shareena scowled angrily at this.

"how many times have i heard THAT in my life."

Victor sensed Shareena's anger and, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"calm down, Shareena.  
they'll just be driving us, they WON'T stay with us."

"SHHH!, don't jinx it!"

Victor snickered.

"you actually believe in that stuff?"

Shareena smiled.

"I believe in ALOT of things."

the two soon hear a car start up.  
they looked out the window and saw the Wickette Family car pull out of the garage and park in the drive-way.

**BEEP-BEEEEEEEEP!**

Victor and Shareena eyed one another.

**[Later, In The Car]**

Shareena and Victor sat quietly in the backseat as Shareena's parents drove them to the Town Mall.

after awhile, Shareena finally spoke.

"so...this is your first date, huh?"

Victor nodded.

"yep."

"mine, too." said Shareena, smiling weakly

the two chuckled uncomfortably...then, fell silent again.  
sensing anxiaty, Shareena spoke yet again.

"you know: you don't have to be nervous."

"NERVOUS!" exclaimed Victor, who began to speak rapidly

"WhoseNervous?, I'mNotNervous!  
I'mPerfectlyCalm, WhyWouldYouThink I'm-"

"VICTOR."

"What!"

"You're shaking like a leaf, You're head is soaked from all your sweat  
aaaaand, your crush my hand with your "vice grip."

Victor noticed all these things were true  
so, he immediatly released Shareena's hand and wipe his scalp.

"Seriously, you need to CALM DOWN."

Victor exhaled.

"i know, I KNOW!  
it's just that...this is our very first date!

I've waited a long time for this.  
and, i just want everything to be perfect."

Shareena grinned.

"you mean you're afraid of screwing up, right?"

Victor looked at her.

"y-yeah, i am...how'd you kno-"

Shareena giggled.

"i feel the same way."

Victor widened his eyes.

"you...d-do?"

"yes, and you know what: it's OKAY.  
because, we're together: and, that's all that matters."

Victor smiled weakly, but still looked nervous.  
so, Shareena scooted closer to him and put her arm around his neck.

this earned a soft gasp from the boy.

"just pretend we're hanging out like we usually do.  
only, we're being a little more "open" with our feelings." said Shareena, softly

Victor gulped hard, then nodded.

"y-yeah, sure...i-i'll try that."

"good."

without warning, Shareena gave Victor a quick kiss on his cheek.  
this made Victor widen his eyes and blush several different shades of red.

he then reached over and pressed a button on the car door.

"Victor?, why are you rolling down the window?" asked Shareena's Mother

"I-It's getting kinda "hot" in here, Mrs. Wickette." replied Victor, stuttering

"aww, you want me to turn up the A.C.?"

"uhh...Yeah, sure, whatever."

The car soon pulled up beside the curb of the Town Mall.  
the door opens and both Victor and Shareena exit the vehicle.

"We'll be back by Nine to pick you up." said Shareena's Mother

"You kids have fun, and Remember..."

"STAY SAFE!" exclaimed the parents in union

the car then drives off, leaving the two teenagers alone.  
once gone, Shareena exhaled sharply and glanced at Victor.

"sorry, vic.  
my parents can be pretty...Odd."

Victor shrugged.

"at least they're more open with their feelings towards you...and, Around.  
I haven't seen my father since i was born, and MY Mom never talks to me."

Shareena frowned.

"oh...right, i forgot."

Victor sighed sadly.  
then, he put up a big smile and took Shareena's hand.

"come on, let's go inside and have some FUN."

Shareena smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds great.  
and, i know Juuuust the place to go FIRST."

**[Later]**

Victor walked with Shareena into the main lobby of the mall.  
the place was just full of people (mostly teenagers) and looked pretty crowded.

"uhh...Okay, so what's this place you wanted to take me?"

"THERE." said Shareena, pointing someplace

Victor looked and saw a music store with bright multi-colored lights flashing from it.

"the reason i wanted to come here at night is because the Music Store here throws dance parties." explained Shareena

Victor stared at the store (which had many teens entering it)  
he smiled, actually liking the electronic techno music playing.

"cool, you've got good taste." said Victor

"Then, LET'S GO!"

Shareena ran with Victor towards the store.  
they entered it and gazed in awe at the area.

it was a small darkened room with flashing lights lava lamps, lit up floors and music videos playing on the monitors.

many kids were dancing to the music while a DJ continued to play the loud music.

"awe-ah-some!" said Victor

Shareena gripped Victor's wrist, pulling him to the dance floor.

"come on, DANCE WITH ME!"

"uhh, i'm not sure i-"

"Relax, just do what i do."

Victor looked at Shareena...who smiled warmly at him.  
he then smiled weakly, trusting her completly.

"okay, You Lead."

the two teenagers stepped onto the dance floor and began to dance.

**I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it**

**We like to (move it!)**

**I like to move it, move it She like to move it, move it We like to move it, move it**

**We like to (move it!)**

Victor smiled at Shareena as they danced.

though there were many pretty girls on the dance floor...  
to HIM, Shareena was the most beautiful one there.

and, he thought himself lucky to be dancing with her.

needless to say, Shareena felt the same way about Victor.  
feeling content with dancing with HIM, rather than any of the other boys.

the two continued to dance together oblivious to everyone else in the room.

all that registered in their minds...was Each Other.

**Keep on jumpin' off the floor, Dance until your feet is sore**  
** Party hard just like it's Mardi Gras, 'Cause that's what life is for (Yeah!)**

**And we don't party hardly (No!)**  
**We just party hard (Yeah!)**

**And not because we bored (No!)**  
**We party 'cause we born to party**

**We gonna move our bodies, throw our hands in the air And wave 'em all around Like we just don't care**

**Yeah! (Moto Moto in the house)**  
**Yeah! (I'm about to turn it out)**  
**Yeah! (And, you know it's going down: I'm physically, physically, physically round)**

**I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it**

**We like to (move it!)**

**I like to move it, move it She like to move it, move it We like to move it, move it**

**We like to (move it!)**

Shareena twirled around and landed in Victor's arms.

"you dance beautifully." said Victor with a smile

Shareena smiled and blushed.

"thanks, your not so bad yourself."

Shareena parted from Victor.

"you ain't seen Nothing yet, Vic."

the two then resumed their dancing together.

**Party ain't done, party ain't done Party this belly got started, Act I**

**It just begun, big action Pump up the volume, speaker blastin'**

**Shake up the ground, shake up the ground Shake like a earthquake quake up the ground**

**Play to make a sound, play to make a sound Play to make a, play to make a, play to make a sound**

**So I can do my little dance, do my little dance Do my little, do my little, do my little dance**

**Ants in my pants, got ants in my pants Ants in my, ants in my, ants in my pants**

**That's why (I keep on movin')**  
**Yes, that's why (I keep on groovin')**  
**Yes, that's why (I keep on doin', Doin' what I'm doin', y'all!)**

**First name Moto, last name Moto Here's how you spell it, M-O-T-O M-O-T-O  
When I step in all the girls want a photo ((Ka-Chang, Ka-Chang!))**

**Ya know, hey, yo**

**Moto Moto in the house, I'm about to turn it out  
And you know it's goin' down: I'm physically, physically, physically round**

**I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it**

**We like to (move it!)**

**I like to move it, move it She like to move it, move it We like to move it, move it**

**We like to (move it!)**

the two teenagers continued to dance to the music.  
Shareena was having so much fun, that she lost her balance and-

"Whoa-_**WHOOOOOA!**_"

Shareena slipped and fell backwards.  
she grabbed Victor and (accidently) dragged him down with her.

Shareena landed flat on her back with Victor laying on her chest.

"ohhhh..."

both Victor and Shareena opened their eyes and, found themselves staring right at each other.

they froze in shock and embarassment.

"uhh..."  
"umm..."

the two then noticed that the music had stopped.  
worse, everyone else was pointing and laughing at them.

Victor quickly got off Shareena and stared blankly.  
both his face AND Shareena's was redder than a fire hydrant.

"we should probably leave now." whispered Victor

"yeah!, that's a good idea." replied Shareena

**[Much, MUCH Later]**

Shareena and Victor were sitting at a table in the food court.  
while Victor nervously ate some fries, Shareena just silently slurped a milkshake.

both were clearly still embarassed at their recent "dancing incident."

Victor finally spoke.

"s-sorry about what-"

"don't apologise: it was my fault.  
i wasn't watching where i was going, an-"

"yeah, but still: sorry.  
the last thing i want is to embarass you."

Shareena looked at Victor and smiled.

"i could Never be embrassed around you, Vic.  
your such a wonderful man...i'm lucky to have you as a friend."

Victor gulped at this.

"yeah, r-right: "friend."

there was a long uncomfortable silence.  
then, the two spoke...at the same time.

after a few moments of this one finally spoke, while the other stayed quiet.

"Victor, d-do you think i'm...Weird?"

"Weird?, why on earth would you say that?"

Shareena looked away, then exhaled deeply.

"well...people at school "talk"  
it doesn't normally bother me, but lately-"

"Shareena..."

Shareena looked and saw Victor place his hand on hers.

"your not Weird, Freaky or Odd: your yourself.  
it's what made me like you in the first place."

Shareena looked at Victor with wide eyes, smiling happily.

"really?"

"Yes." said Victor, a confident smile on his face

"like you've always told me: your Unique, Special.  
and, if people don't like it, then THEY need to change, Not You."

Shareena smiled at Victor.

"oh, vic: that is So Sweet."

Victor smiled sheepishly, blushing a bit.  
Shareena continued to stare at him with loving eyes.

she then leaned over above the table, he face edging CLOSER to him.  
Victor also leaned over, becoming entranced by her beauty and his own feelings.

the two slowly moved closer, their faced inches apart.  
they closed their eyes and puckered their lips, ready for their First Kiss.

then, suddenly...

_**RATTA-TATTA-TAT!**_

the two teenagers were jolted from their trance by rapid gunfire.  
they looked and saw a gang of people with dark clothes enter the Food Court.

one of the men had greasy black hair.  
and, by the way teh others acted: wa sthe "leader"

he was clutching a Semi-Automatic Rifle (a Machine Gun)  
and, (like his gang) was pointing it threateningly at everyone.

Shareena and Victor (like everyone else)  
immediatly got up from their seats, frozen in fear at this homicidal maniac.

"**NOBODY MOVE!**" shouted the man

Shareena gripped Victor's arm, completly terrified.  
Victor was also scared, but tried his best not to show it.

"Here's the Deal: Your Money, or your LIFE!" began the man.

"give me all your cash and jewlery, and you can all go home Safe and Sound.  
but, if you DON'T...(fires his gun in the air) then, you'll "pay" ANYWAY!"

Shareena gasped at this, gripping Victor HARDER.  
the man took out a bag and approached each of the people.

one-by-one, they each surrendered their wallets.

he finally approached Shareena and Victor.  
Shareena stepped back, her body trembling in fear.

"alright, "vampira": fork it over."

Shareena gulped hard.

"i-i don't have anymore m-money."

the man cocked his gun, earning a gasped from Shareena.

"i find that hard to believe."

"**I DON'T!**, I really don't!  
i spent my last penny on my meal here!"

the man aimed his gun at Shareena.

"Then, i hope it was good: because it was your LAST."

Shareena gasped, realising she was about to die.  
the man aimed his gun at her and pulled the trigger.

"**NO!**"

Victor suddenly rushed in front of Shareena.

_**RATTA-TATTAAAAA!**_"

Shareena stared in shock as Victor was shot numerous times.  
blood flew from his chest as he fell down, groaning in pain.

her shock soon left, replaced with despair.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!, VICTOR!**_"

Shareena dropped down and kent beside Victor.  
she held his body (which was bleeding rapidly) close to her.

as he lay dying in her arms, Shareena glared at the man.

"you...**YOU MONSTER!**"

the man calmly aimed the barrel of his gun at Shareena's head.

"don't worry: you'll be joining him SOON ENOUGH."

Shareena held Victor close and continued to glare hatfully at the man.  
but, just as he began to squeeze the trigger...one of his men approached him.

"sid, we gotta go."

"Not yet, i botta teach this b*tch some mann-"

"NOW, Sid: the cops are on their way."

Sid eyed his henchman.

"What!, _**HOW?**_"

"Somebody must'a squealed.  
so, unless you Want to get arrested, we gotta go NOW!"

Sid growled angrily, then eyed Shareena.  
he then smiled cruelly at her, snickering.

"Fate smiled upon you, kid: you get to live.  
though, i can't say the same for your stupid boyfriend, heh-heh."

Shareena grinds her teeth hard, feeling anger seeth within her.

"later, kid."

Sid runs off, followed closely by his gang.  
once gone, Shareena looks at Victor.

a thick puddle of blood was already forming around him.

"please...Somebody: CALL NINE-ONE-ONE!" shrieked Shareena

a seventeen-year-old girl qickly dialed her cellphone.

"s-shareena..."

Shareena looked down at Victor.  
he looked weak, tired and near-death.

"no, don't say anything.  
help is coming, You'll be alright!"

"NO, shareena...l-listen to me."

Victor gripped Shareena's hand as tightly as he could.  
he tried to speak, but coughed up some blood (which splattered on Shareena's dress)

"shhh-shareena, i...i..."

"victor **PLEASE**: save you-"

"i l-love...you."

tears formed in Shareena's eyes.

"i...i love you, too."

Victor smiled weakly, but coughed again.  
clearly the bullets had puntured his lungs.

"why...**WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?**" exclaimed Shareena, getting hysterical

Victor chuckled, despite his obvious pain.

"because...your worth saving."

"but-"

Victor lifted himself up and kissed Shareena on her lips.  
Shareena welcomed this and deepened their kiss.

then, she felt jolting grips in his hand.  
the convultions got slower, more further apart.

Shreena finally broke the kiss and looked at Victor.  
the light in Victor's eyes was starting to fade, he looked like he was losing consciencness.

"no...No-No.  
Stay with me, Vic: **STAY WITH ME!**"

"i'm...s-sorry."

"NO, VIC!, PLEASE!  
Don't give up on me, _**DON'T DIE!**_"

"goodbye, shareena...i'll miss you."

"NO!, DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Victor finally closed his eyes.  
he let out one last gasp of air...then, released his grip on Shareena's hand.

his body became limp and and slumped down.  
Shareena gasped at this, stunned.

"no...no, it can't be."

Shareena shook Victor's body, but she got no response.  
desperate, she pressed her ear against his chest.

to her horror, she heard NO HEARBEAT.  
she parted away from him, the horrible truth setting in.

"no...No."

Victor...was dead.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

Shareena pounded at Victor's chest, getting hysterical.  
she finally buried her face in his blood stained chest and cried hard.

"no...no-no-no, _**VICTOOOOOOOOOOOR!**_"

**-[End of Flashback]-**

**[Shareena's Room]**

Shareena sat up on her bed, hugging a stuffed cat toy.  
she squeezed it tightly as fresh tears fell down her cheek.

"why did you have to leave me, Victor...WHY?"

Shareena cried some more.

"shareena?"

Shareena looked and saw someone peeked up from her "doorway"

it was a girl around her age with ginger red hair and, wearing a "ladybug girl scout" outfit.

it was Shelley Kelley.  
a "chipper" girl from Shareena's school (who she absolutly HATED)

Shareena scowled and turned her back against her.

"go...away."

Shelley ignored this and entered teh Attic Room.

"shareena, i-"

"**GET OUT!**" snapped Shareena

Shelley flinched at Shareena's rage.  
but, remained firm and approached her.

"No, Shareena...i won't." began Shelley

"this is a difficult time for you.  
and, like it or not: you NEED a friend."

Shareena's body shook.  
then, she spoke in a very calm and emotionless voice.

"i had a friend, one who i loved.  
but, he was taken from me...by a Monster."

Shelley exhaled sharply.

"i...know how you feel-"

"**NO, YOU DON'T!**"

Shareena suddenly turned, got up and approached Shelley.  
she glared angrily at the girl scout (who trembled at her rage)

"you can't Possably know How. I. Feel!" continued Shareena

"How could you!, your always so sickeningly Happy!  
you couldn't possably know what it feels like to lose-"

Shelley teared up, whining her her throat.  
then (to Shareena's surprise) she cried out loud.

Shareena was stunned at this.  
she had NEVER seen Shelley like his before.

"hey...hey, it's okay."

Shareena put her hand on her shoulder.

"i'm sorry, i didn't mean-"

Shelley wiped her tears away.

"it...it wasn't you.  
but, your wrong: i DO know how you feel."

Shelley sniffed loudly.

"i...i know you and the other kids don't like me.  
but, victor was the only one who was nice to me."

Shelley felt new tears form in her eyes (which she wiped away.)

"he was...l-like a brother to me.  
so, when i heard he died...i was crying for days, too."

Shareena stared at Shelley with wide eyes.

"i...i had no idea."

Shelley looked at Shareena a saddened frown still present on her face.

"I know this is worse for you.  
but, just because your suffering: it doesn't mean you should do it alone."

Shareena frowned, then looked away.

"Shareena, i ALWAYS wanted to be your friend, your "sister"  
and, though i'd rather it not come from this horrible tragedy: i STILL want to be your friend."

Shareena's body shook, stunned at Shelley's kindness.  
Shelley then sighed and turned away,

"but, if you want me to leave...then, i'll-"

"WAIT."

Shelley stopped.  
she turned and looked at Shareena.

"don't leave, i'm...i'm sorry.  
it's just (sob, choke) so HARD!"

Shareena began to cry again.  
Shelley then walked over to her.

to both their surprise, Shareena embraced Shelley tightly.  
Shelley got over her shock and hugged her back, tearing up herself.

"i miss him...SO MUCH!" said Shareena

"i know...i miss him, too."

"victor was the sweetest, most kind man i ever knew.  
he never hurt anyone in his entire life, HE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!"

Shelley gripped Shareena, feeling her tears flow freely.  
Shareena then scowled angrily, glaring with tear filled eyes.

"i hate that man for what he did...I HATE HIM!"

Shelley flinched at this.

"the police still haven't caught hi-"

"i hope he burns in Hell for what he did." growled Shareena, venom in her voice

Shelley then parted from Shareena and looked at her.

"Shareena, STOP.  
Victor wouldn't want you to be so Angry and full of Hate."

"but, he Killed Him!"

"i know, and if there's any justice in the world: he'll get his.  
but, Victor sacrificed himself to save the girl he loved.

and, the girl he loved...wasn't vengful."

Shareena looked away and frowned.  
though she hated to admit it: Shelley was Right.

"yeah...your right, i'm sorry."

Shelley smiled weakly.

"don't worry: i understand."

Shareena sighed sharply...then, looked over at a table beside her bed.  
she approached it and gently took a photograph that lay atop it.

Shelley walke dover to her and, they both looked at the picture.

it was of Shareena and Victor on the night of their date (before his death.)

Shelley looked at Shareena.

"so...you coming to the funeral?  
i mean, nobody would blame you if you don-"

"i'll be there." said Shareena, immediatly

Shareena then turned and looked at Shelley.

"it will be hard...but, i'll be there.  
the least i can do for Victor is pay my final respects..."

Shareena then smiled weakly.

"and, Remember him for the great man that he was."

Shelley smiled.

"don't worry, i'll be right there with you."

Shareena eyed Shelley.

"what about the others?"

Shelley sighed sharply, frowning.

"i...sent invites, but-"

"but, what?"

Shelley scratched her head nervously.  
then, she finally looked right at Shareena and spoke.

"Emmitt and Jim said they couldn't make it.  
apparently, a thing called "Comic Con" is happening on the same day."

Shareena scowled at this.

"Duncan?"

"I haven't heard back from HIM.  
word is that (like you) he's been too depressed over the whole thing."

"the Twins?"

"They wanted to be there, but they're ate another funeral.  
apparently, their grandmother died not too recently."

Shareena huffed.

"i guess Ramone canceled, TOO, huh?"

"he said he had better things to do."

Shareena slammed her fist on her table (scaring Shelley.)

"i think i seriously need to get some "new friends."

Shelley sighed sharply, looking away.  
Shareena then looked at her and smiled.

"well...at least i can always count on you, Shelley.  
which is Odd, considering how i've always treated you in the past."

Shelley shrugged, smiling weakly.

"Water off a Duck's back.  
it'll take alot more than Ignoring and Mocking to get me mad."

Shareena smiled.

"well, from this day forth: that'll all change."

Shareena then hugged Shelley tightly.

"thank you...my friend."

Shelley nearly teared up at this.  
then, she hugged Shareena back.

"your...w-welcome."

Shareena parted from her "new best friend."  
she then looked at the photograph in her hand and sighed.

with a tear in her eye, the goth girl gave a quick kiss to the image of Victor.

"i love you, vic...Always: rest peacefully."

**[Doucetteville Cemetary, Later That Day]**

Rain poured down from the gray skies of the town cemetary.  
(which seemed typical, given the current situation...)

despite the many chairs set out for the outside funeral  
only a five or six people were seated (Shareena and Shelley's families included)

Shareena sat quietly as the priest spoke.  
silently fuming at the lack of people attending.

did no one but HER even care that Victor was gone?

Finally, the priest concluded.  
and, it was Shareena's time to speak.

inhaling deeply, she got up and approached the platform.  
she tried to hold her sobs as she passed by the closed wooden casket.

the casket which she KNEW contained her love's lifeless body.

Shareena stepped up to the microphone and exhaled again.

(("afternoon...")) began Shareena, her voice amplified

(("I...wanna thank you all for coming.  
and, given the number of people i see here: i really mean that."))

Shareena paused, then wiped a tear from her eye.

(("We are...here today to remember: Victor Jackson.  
to you, he was just a kid, a teenager who died before his time..."))

Shareena gulped hard, holding back a sob.

(("but, to ME: he was more than that.  
he was a Wonderful and Brave young man.

and, if it wasn't for him and his selfless sacrifice.  
then, "I" would be the one in this casket, instead of talking to all of you."))

Shareena's body trembled, she felt the tears forming.  
she did her best to hold them back, but it was a losing battle.

(("i'm...(sob, choke) i'm sorry: this is so hard."))

Shelley frowned at this, feeling awful for Shareena.

(("I...i wish i could tell you Everything about Victor.  
but, truth is: i know so little about him."))

Shareena shut her eyes tight and gulped hard.  
she then opened her teary eyes and did her best to continue.

(("what i DO know...is that i loved him (and, he loved ME.)  
and, my life will be So Empty...now that he's gone."))

Shareena sighed sharply, then glanced over at the wooden casket.  
she sighed sharply, then looked at the audience.

(("If...h-he was here, today.  
then, i would tell him that i love him.

and, that i'll cherish Every moment we shared together.  
and, that i'll NEVER forget him, or stop loving him as long as i live."))

Shareena then sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

(("and...i hope to see him again, someday."))

with that, Shareena walked off.  
she stopped at the casket...then, "kissed" her finger and, placed the fingertips on the cold and hard wood.

"goodbye, victor...i'm sorry our first date didn't go according to plan."

with fresh tears welling up in her eyes...Shareena ran off.  
she didn't even want to stay and watch at the casket was lowered into the ground.

unknown to everyone (Shareena included)  
a figure was silently watching the whole thing.

from behind an oak tree, stood a teenager.

a teen boy with light blue skin, dark blue hair emerald green eyes and a faint aura of light emitting from his body.

the "ghostly" teen looked almost exactly like Victor.

"shareena..." began the ghost boy, pain in his eyes

"i'm...(sob, choke) i'm so sorry."

**[Shareena's House, Later That Night]**

Shareena was laying motionless on her bed, staring up at the blank cealing

she had on headphones (connected to a "walkman")  
which blared depressing music in her ears.

**Crowded streets are cleared away: One-by-One...**  
**Hollow heroes separate, As they run.**

**You're So Cold, Keep your Hand-in-Mine  
Wise men Wonder, while Strong Men DIE.**

**Show me how it ends it's alright Show me how defenseless you really are**

**Satisfied and Empty In-Side.**  
**Well, that's Alright: let's give this Another Try**

Shareena sighed sharply.  
she then tore her headphones off and threw them away.

she then turned to the side curled her legs up and held them tight.

Shareena then began to cry.  
they started silent, then became loud sobs.

"oh, victor...why did you have to leave?" sobbed Shareena, quietly

as Shareena cried...she soon stopped.  
actually hearing the soft cries and sobs of someone else.

Shareena quickly rose up and looked around her dark room.

"s-somebody there?"

Shareena listened.

there was silence...but, she soon heard the quiet sobs again.

the lightning then flashed: and, Shareena saw a figure huddled down on the floor.  
Shareena gasped in fright and gripped her blanket, covering herself.

but, her shock soon faded.  
she stared at the "glowing" figure, who continued to cry.

summoning all her courage, Shareena got up and silently approached it.

"h-hello?" began Shareena, her voice shakey

"are you oka-"

the figure turned and looked at her.  
Shareena then gasped upon seeing it/his face.

"V-Victor!"

Victor made a shocked expression.  
he then looked at his hands and gasped.

"No...y-you wasn't suppose to see me!" said Victor, his voice echoed

Victor's body then suddenly phased thru the floor and disappeared.

"No, Wait!" exclaimed Shareena

"**VICTOR, COME BACK!**"

wasting no time, Shareena quickly ran to the doorway of her room.  
she quickly went down the attic ladder and rushed thru the dark halls of her home.

the only light she had were the flashes of lightning.  
she looked and saw a ghostly figure glide pass the end of the hall.

"Victor, WAIT!" called Shareena

Shareena ran down the hall.  
once she reached the end she look to the left...but saw NOTHING.

Shareena stood still, her eyes wide in shock.

"victor?"

**[Meanwhile, Outside]**

Victor stood outside Shareena's house on the front lawn.  
the rain poured down hard, drenching his hair and clothes.

he had his head hung low, his eyes closed.  
frowning as crystal tears fell down his cheeks.

"**VICTOR!**"

Victor shot his eyes open in shock.  
he slowly turned and saw the soaked form of Shareena standing from afar.

Victor froze still, staring at her.  
Shareena also stared at him, still unsure of what she was seeing.

Finally, the goth girl approached him slowly.

"victor...is it really you?"

Victor darted his eyes back and forth, feeling nervous.

"i...i don't know." stuttered Victor, his voice shakey

Shareena continued walking towards him, her eyes never leaving him.  
she soon stopped at only a few feet away and looked at him.

her eyes trained upon his face.  
though he looked VERY different now...he still looked like Victor.

Shareena then raised up her hand and reached out to him.

"v-victor..."

Shareena slowly place her hand on Victor's cheek.  
he flinched at first...but, soon relaxed and gently held her hand against his face.

Shareena widened her eyes.  
despite how cold his flesh was, it felt "human."

Victor looked at Shareena, tears in his eyes.

"shareena..."

Shareena smiled, joy overwelming her.

"it IS you...oh, VICTOR!"

without warning, Shareena suddenly embraced Victor.  
she held him close as she pressed her lips against his, kissing him deeply.

tears flowed from both teenagers eyes as they shared their affection after so long.

Shareena parted from Victor, gasping for air.  
she looked at him and began to sob, her emotions running haywire.

"i...i thought you were dead!"

Victor frowned, looking away.

"i am dead."

* * *

**Author Note: Oneshot Preview of a possible multi-chapter story based upon Nickelodeon's Danny Phantom**  
**(or, Dan Akroyd's Ghostbusters to some point) and the short-lived series "Detention"**

**I wanted to tell the story of the love of two teenagers**  
**and, how they're love is So Strong...not even Death can keep them apart.**

**that being, the love story between a human goth and the ghost (Full, not Half) of her recently deceased boyfriend.**

**Tim Burton's "Corpse Bride" serves as the primary inspiration for the concept of this story**  
**(though, it involves "Ghosts", not "Zombies")**

**This can be catagorized as a "dark story"**  
**given it's grim background and heavy elements of death and murder.**

**If anyone likes this idea, let me know.**  
**if not, well...too bad.**


End file.
